


Unspoken Appetites: A Vikings Kiss

by CaressaCoffins



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Beautiful, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Christian Character, Christianity, Come Sharing, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Dry Humping, Ejaculate, Explicit Consent, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Mush, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Homoeroticism, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Innocence, Ireland, Large Cock, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Ocean, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Pansexual Character, Passion, Prostate Massage, Rain, Rating: M, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Relationship(s), Romantic Angst, Romanticism, Same-Sex Marriage, Scars, Sex, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Soulmates, Tattoos, Unrequited Lust, Vikings, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaressaCoffins/pseuds/CaressaCoffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar and Athelstan now live together as long-time friends and finally they realise they can have the life they have always wanted. Two beautiful men living in the Irish countryside enjoying a rainy night, exchanging stories, and entirely to much wine. What could possibly go wrong.. Or perhaps.. Oh so very right..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Appetites: A Vikings Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So Hello everyone! I'm Caressa!  
> And this is my first time posting a fan fiction story. Iv been writing for quite some time, and finally I have finished one. So far I believe this will be a one shot, unless anyone else has any ideas.. If you do, id love to hear them. I am really wanting to get the characters to actually have sex, But I think it needs to progress up to that. Ragnar isn't gonna treat Athelstan like a how lol. Anyway I hope people enjoy this, because I really enjoyed writing this along with my thorki story's, I am having so much fun with getting my writing out there. Sorry for some typos. I'm writing all these on my phone haha.

Unspoken Appetites: A Vikings Kiss

It began with something a little unlikely, surprising and unknown.. but by the end of it all, there was surely a type of magic unseen by all but Ragnar and Athelstan, two men who met as enemies but soon comrads as a newfound kinship began..  
a few years had passed.. Ragnar was now alone, he seen Lagertha from time to time.. to sooth each others needs.. but the spark from there younger years had surely died, nowadays it was mostly just conversation. empty ones.  
The Princess Aslaug and Ragnar had separated years before and now the children had grown up. nothing to tye him much to the other world.. he had settled on a farm near the Blueist waters of Ireland, hillside and plentiful.. life was good again. the gods had now blessed him.  
Athelstan though had left the church.. still retaining his bond to his one time master.. he knew that the spirit of God flowed threw his veins. that the creater had smiled upon him, and was pleased with his work.. but even despite that. he really never had anywhere else to be.. and by the side of Ragnar that is where he was meant to be.. his heart was content just where it had been.. just like religion he never understood this love he felt.. things not spoken of.. now.. now.. they were alone.. everyone had left.. went away.. settled down.. hopefully for good. there was no reason to run anymore.  
Rollo lived nearby.. married to Siggy.. they now had 4 children.. 2 boys and 2 girls. once married to a peasant girl who died in childbirth, he was now left alone.. somewhere on his journey in life he was again faced with one of his great loves.. she raised the children as her own. they are happy as well..  
And Floki.. well as for Floki he lived a ways in the forrest.. with Helga and there many children.. which was best for everyone since he was more liable to take someone's head off had he stayed in the city.. his dwellings, a house built within the trees so high the gods could look down upon to bless him much easier.. he believed as so.. a kindred spirit remaining among the woods..  
Ragnar and Athelstan however had a lonlieness that was never free, sadness still not lifted. till one unexpected night.. a storm had came threw.. Ragnar had spent the day fishing.. and He and Athelstan were drinking and enjoying the fish he had caught earlier.. it was the first feast in a long while since they lived there.  
the light dimmed out and they drank and shared stories threw the night.. it had began to storm and rain heavy on the roof.. Ragnar slammed down his cup.  
Lets have another drink my friend.. I have another story to tell you..  
Not another moaned Athelstan.. and I am already drunk.. too drunk..  
he stood up to walk to his bedroom..  
Tell me tomorrow Ragnar..  
You ruin my parties Athelstan.. he chuckled.. you always do..  
The years had been good to the beautiful priest.. he still had his innocent smile.. his calm and trusting eyes.. his softness that Ragnar always noticed and adored.. no matter how much he pretended not to..  
he eyed his form Athelstan finished the last of his wine.. it dropped down the corners of his mouth.. he then licked his lips lifting his shirt to wipe the stray droplets from his chin. there was still some that had managed to slip away, and trickle down the curve of his neck.  
Ragnar licked his lips in wanting..imagining he could be running his tongue along that very spot.. he wondered if The wine might taste even better being licked away.. shuttering at the thought though he couldn't dare pull away from the beauty standing before him..  
His skin, and the crease of his hips, the curve of his firm ass in the tight leathers.. filling them out ever so nicely. his long dark hair had grown out.. subtle ringlets curled up at the end of his loosend braids..  
The Priest still was a warrior. his skin lined with scars from battles fought long ago.. though his heart and love, and immense compassion remained the same. he kicked off his boots on the edge of his bed.. he removed his shirt and layed down.. pretending not to notice the eyes watching him.. following his every move. his blue eyes flickering as Ragnar paced back and forth.. trying his best to ignore the thoughts whirling in his head..  
Hidden cravings for each other but neither quite sure of the meaning of it all. secretly wanting to explore it no matter how mad it sounded..  
Athelstan spoke up nervously.. what are you doing Ragnar Lothbrook? can you not sleep or are you waiting to still tell me the story.. no he said stopping in the doorway.. he leaned in slightly.. I'm not sure he said puzzled..Its neither most likely..  
Perhaps you need to talk said Athelstan.. release your torment and tell your troubles to your priest he said with a laugh.  
Perhaps said Ragnar with a smirk..  
Be my guest said Athelstan.. come in.. surely we have been friends long enough to be able to discuss such matters..  
Ragnar walked in sitting upon the bed.. that's just the thing.. we have been friends.. brothers so long.. But I ask myself am I holding you back.. surely you could have a wife.. more children.. everything and anything now that you want.. but you choose otherwise..your not my slave anymore.. tell me Athelstan why is it that you stay..  
Athelstan stared up at him blankly.. surprised to hear this from Ragnar.. my friend he said speaking up nervously.. I stay because its what I desire.. i feel my God and yours want me to stay.. that perhaps you need me.. He looked away.. but mostly because I don't think there's much more for me out there.. he sighed in relief.. I'm afraid of my life if I was beyond these walls at times.. I feel a sense of belonging here with you.. he looked back at Ragnar who looked to be in a daze.. Ragnar he called out.. was He that drunk.  
Ragnars eyes fluttered, dancing in the glow of the moon threw the curtains. still as the rain poured down. lost in words and beauty as the Priest talked.  
Athelstan I'm awake.. I was only paying close attention.. That earned him a smile from the younger Athelstan.  
Ragnar your drunk..  
I am not he called back smiling wickedly playfully putting his hand on his shoulder.. his fingers then trailing lightly across the pale skin before him. I do need you Athelstan he said.. as his smile fell. his eyes beginning to tear.. I am glad you have always been here. when I needed you.. you were not far from my side. you took care of my children, you saved my life many more times then you will know.. and I feel.. you save me as well. you fill my "Spirit".. as your Christians say.  
Athelstans eyelashes fluttered.. barely able to speak.. and I am glad you stayed by my side Ragnar.. almost losing his breath to say the mans name.  
Ragnars hand went to his lips brushing his fingertips across his trembling innocent mouth..  
Athelstan he whispered.. you always say such kind words.. So honest and full of heart.. such beauty in the way you speak. anyone would be lucky to have even the slightest piece of the courage you have.. you are stronger then me in ways you will never know..  
Athelstan smiled with Ragnars hand still unmoved..  
That's a laugh you are a stronger man.. a great warrior..  
Ragnar looked down at him into those pool blue eyes.. it takes a strong person to stand behind such a man Athelstan. You are a great warrior as well.. you just cannot see it like others can..  
Athelstan sighed.. perhaps you can show me.. how much of a great warrior I am. his eyes looking up innocently..  
a blush fell to Ragnars cheeks.. he quickly removed his hand from the other man's face..  
I'm sorry he whispered..  
For what? Athelstan replied.  
I'm.. I'm not sure stuttered Ragnar.. I'm not sure what exactly I'm doing.. maybe to much wine..  
Perhaps you think I'm Lagertha chuckled Athelstan..  
Ha believe me I know who I'm touching.. Athelstan I'm here with you.. yes I have a beautiful ex wife. but no-one is you. no-one comes close to my Athelstan. he looked deeply into his eyes..hear me.. my friend. you are one of a kind. everyone including me and the gods know that. your extraordinary.  
You have me drunk on your words Ragnar he smiled.. you must stop before one of us stumbles upon them..  
You do not hear me Athelstan, these are more then mere words.. these are the truest of all the things iv ever witnessed... you are a man of greatness. and there is more power in you than you've ever known. he turned to walk away..  
But suddenly he grabbed his hand back.. you don't have to stop.. you don't have to go yet Ragnar.  
I won't if you wish me to stay he replied. for old times sake I will sit with you a while.. he crawled onto the other side of the bed practically falling on top of the other man..  
Athelstan playfully fought him off. grabbing his arms in protest. feeling the bulging muscles that held down his slender body.  
Ragnar touched his hands lacing them between his.. he felt the scars on his delicate palms. the memories trapped from the past covering his skin.. the wars, the death, his crucifiction. nothing had been fair for either of them. but it pained Ragnar to know how much despair his delicate adviser had been threw. and he felt to blame. If he and his men had never raided the Monastery, Athelstan would have never went threw as much heartache. If we hadn't set foot stop of that hill, Athelstan would have never met him. never would have seen the cruelty of the world. but then Ragnar would have never met him, never heard his voice, never felt his soft touch, his scent.. his beautiful words. he would never be the changed man that he was. Ragnar knew he was a better person for meeting the monk. he enlightened him.. but what exactly could he give him in return.. was his love even worth it since all he did was cause death, and sadness, and disarray around him. he let the thoughts fall from him a moment..  
Athelstan I'm sorry I wasn't there. I regret it every day. every Moon, every rising Sun.  
Ragnar it was not Your fault. it has made me who I am now. he smiled how many other live men do you know, who can say they know the pain of Jesus.  
Not many he said back. but still I could have prevented it..  
Well now replied Athelstan.. now you will never be apart from me.. he softly whispered into his ear.. never again. He breathed against his neck.. you have me always Ragnar Lothbrook.  
Is there something you desire Athelstan.. he smiled feeling the touch of warm breath on his neck.. Something you crave that you cant put into words.  
Im not sure what you mean Ragnar.. he laid next to him now.. there bodies touching.. glistening in the humidity of the summer rain around them. tell me what it is that you crave Ragnar.. his words falling onto wanting ears.. Ragnars hand met the curve of the priests neck.. teasing the flesh before him trailing there way down his chest and abdomen..  
True there is something I crave.. something unspoken and a secret to this world. yet I don't know what I fear because I have no reason to hide it.. not anymore.. his fingertips brushing back and forth against the trail of darkened hair leading there way down to somewhere unholy.. I yearn Athelstan.. So deeply and I feel you Do as well.. my friend.. my brother.. I have a need that goes on unnoticed.. its tearing its way to the surface.. screaming to get out..  
Ragnar you can tell me anything I promise you have nothing to fear from me..  
He took a deep breathe and softly spoke the words they both were dieing for.  
I crave you Athelstan.. I have for so long..  
Crave me how whispered Athelstan.. Ragnars eyes met his..  
I crave you as mine, for all eternity. as my lover, in my bed, in heaven and in the halls of Valhalla, I feel you crave this just as much as I.. I want to explore this my friend.. I feel this will bring us closer together. the way we were meant to be.  
Athelstan sighed.. surprised yet shocked and intrigued. he had wanted this as well but never quite sure of it. of this love. the love that the Christians despised and the pagans never questioned. he had never dealt with it ever being mentioned before.. but he felt it All the same.. Ragnar he said lowly I feel this craving as you do.. but I.. I can't explain it.. I want to explore this with you.. but where shall I begin?  
At the beginning replied Ragnar.. all stories are best when they start at the beginning.

I'll just go first with this.. perhaps I should just be blunt with you.. so hmmm Athelstan have you ever been with a man?  
What? what on earth kind of question is that..  
Its a fair question he replied..  
Ragnar I'm a priest! what do you think?  
So is that a no....?  
yes that's a no!  
Alright fair enough well do you think about it.? I know you do.. everyone's a little bit curious.  
Sometimes..  
Good! well so do i.. not that iv particularly done those things.. lets just say I dabbled.. but I know as with woman as well.. nothing would be like you.. So do you think about fucking me..  
Christ Ragnar..!!  
Me fucking you?  
I am not answering that! but yes.. I think of both there!.. happy?  
Extremely he replied back with a smile.. tell me priest do you ever think about my cock in your mouth..  
Athelstan rolls over facing away from him.. his face growing hot at the mere thought of it. he buried it in the pillow.. smiling and yet fearful. I'm going to sleep.. you've gone mad..  
Oh Athelstan that's surely the wrong side you'd want to be sleeping on..if I wanted I could rape you from behind.. since I'm drunk and all I might just confuse you for Lagertha. a large grin upon his face..  
You wouldn't replied Athelstan..  
Your right.. said Ragnar.. if i fucked you I'd want to see you facing me.. or riding me like a wild bull.  
Athelstan rolled over.. his face blushing an even brighter hue.. your mad he said again..  
Yes perhaps I am.. but I know you Athelstan and I know what you desire.. even though I have freed you, you still treat me as your master.. I could command you and you'd follow. you want it too.. don't pretend you don't want it.. you want to know what its like to feel Ragnar Lothbrook as all the young maidens have.  
Athelstan laughs.. perhaps! but unlike Ragnar Lothbrook there's been but a few young maidens to feel Athelstan.. so consider me untainted..  
The thought of the untainted and still quite virginal Athelstan was enough to drive an even hotter feeling in his belly. almost untouched.. he wanted him even more now..he mumbled out loud I want to taste you Athelstan. before even realizing what he truelly had said.. he's sure his drunkeness frightened the other man by now..  
Taste me how.. his eyelashes fluttering, chest heaving, blood boiling.. he knew what was at stake..the innocent.. yet not so innocent Athelstan was sure of what he was hearing now..  
Your kiss, your touch, your skin, all of you..  
Iv always longed to know your taste as well Ragnar.. to feel your dampend skin on mine.. your mouth, iv tasted your soul and my body craves more to soothe this appetite. but before he could say another word..  
Ragnars lips met his.. locking to him with the eternal key. there arms tangled around one another.. wildly kissing like savage beasts.. Ragnar climbed on top of Athelstans porcelain frame holding his arms above his head kissing down his fingers one by one.. soon his mouth meeting the pale crease of his neck..branding him with the Mark of a Vikings kiss.  
There was nothing stopping them now. this beauty that they shared. I knew I was right about your taste.. Ragnar said as he ran his tongue across Athelstans lips.. his mouth spilling with sweet sighs.. so fragile yet resiliant.. he was now greeted with passionate breathless kisses. Ragnars rough callused hands trailing the length of the others body. tracing the perfect curve of his hips.. Athelstan was in many ways like a woman, But like a man in other ways.. he was the perfect balance of being.. he was full of such a light that embraced all he touched..he loved the shivers that ran down his spine.. the warmth that pooled between them. if anyone was more pure and Christ like it was Athelstan.. the beautiful priest viking. and Ragnar could hope to only remain within that one man. he was his salvation.. his tie to the other world's around him.  
Touching Ragnars body was enlightening.. though rough yet delicate in other places. kissing his neck or his wrists caused an unsuspecting reaction considering he was So masculine. he was as hungry for his pale body as a wild starving boor. untamed.. but the only one to soothe his sorrows and worry was his priest. Ragnars hand slid down the porcelain flesh again. his mouth wondering as well.. Show me he whispered..  
Show you what? he kissed his cheek closing his eyes with a smile across his face.  
Ragnar looked up at him.. you know.. I will do nothing without your permission.. no matter how much I want you..  
Athelstan nodded.. if you are sure as well.. he sighed pressing his cheek to Ragnars. he let him unlace his leather trousers.. pulling his lovely body from there confines. Ragnars kisses met his stomach.. his tongue studying the ripples, he gazed down with a smile.. Athelstan was more of a man then he truelly imagined before.. his cock was slightly different, circumcised since that was how the Christians did things.. such perfection and nevertheless he was an image of pure beauty.. a work of art. he reminded him as so.. you are perfect my Athelstan every inch of you.. touched by the gods themself.  
Athelstan moaned softly. Looking up at Ragnar. how come you haven't shed any clothing for your darling priest. a newfound confidence he hadn't felt before. that was probably his pagan side coming threw the surface.  
Oh you want to see me now Athelstan.. he smirked running his hands across his own body.. do you prefer me to disrobe for you or will you be removing my garments for me.  
Athelstan thought for a moment.. a sly smile forming upon his face.. turn around Ragnar.  
The other man did as he was commanded to. turning around.. his body glistened as he wasted no time in undoing the laces and allowing his threads to come undone..  
Athelstan eyed his warm wanting body.. a childlike look upon his face like he had never seen another naked man before.. none so cut perfectly as if from marble.. this was truly a body created by the gods as well.. the strength of Thor yet, wisdom of Odin. the mischieviousness of Loki, and Love of Frehya.  
Turn around Ragnar.. show yourself to me..  
slowly he turned.. smiling lustfully..  
Athelstan gasped. blushing as he thought to himself how sinful this could be.. his eyes narrowed up and down at the figure before him.. he wanted him.. a man full of scars down his back.. faded runic tattoos. he was spellbound.. lost in his magnificence. he was massive in more ways then one.. and he was sure of one thing.. he wanted a taste. he motioned to him to walk to the bed.. as he approached Athelstan sat up to look at him.. waiting to devour the great warrior Ragnar Lothbrook. I'm not sure what exactly to do..  
Ragnar grabbed his hands lacing them into his.. he placed them upon his chest.. just do whatever you feel comfortable doing.. I am yours he said in such a passionate tone.  
Athelstan eyed his prize and the road his hands must travel to get to it. he was prepared for the journey.. his fingertips grazing Ragnars toned hips.. holding his body close to his he buried his face against the soft hair of his stomach.. breathing in his scent.. he smelled of earth and blood, mixed with salt, and the ocean. just like his crystalline eyes. he was like burning pit of fire in the Forrest and Athelstan remained like the flecks of embers surrounding him. he was the elements incarnate. his kisses teased his flesh.. till he couldn't take the madness anymore.. Ragnars hand slid threw his hair tangling in his dark shining curls.. he almost fell to his knees in desire when the gorgeous priest took his cock into his mouth. disappearing between his lips..  
His eyes remained focused on Ragnars which stared right back.. he licked his length slowly taking in the flavor of precum dripping onto his lips. he hummed against it.. he was obviously rock hard himself.. his breathing got deeper.. he moaned Ragnars name over and over.. overcome with lust and pleasure that spilled over the edge of there souls..  
Ragnar pushed the other man's mouth onto his cock even deeper.. thrusting into his mouth.. and surprisingly Athelstan didn't let up. he loved to please.. he still felt like he owned him.. he wanted to tell him that. wanted to scream out loud.  
As much as Ragnar enjoyed his cock being plunged into the hot begging mouth of his priest, he yearned to taste him as well.. he held Athelstans face in his palm.. looking down into his eyes one last time before pulling his swollen cock from his lips.. wet and pouty.  
Ragnar I want you.. you own me.. why do you make me stop... the other mans face grew into a smile..  
He penned Athelstan against the bed.. various animal furs contrasted against the glow of his creamy skin.. dripping with desire..  
Pushing his face against Athelstans ear..he groaned, because I crave for your scent.. kissing his neck, nibbling and causing moans to expel loudly from him. he curled his hips towards him.. using his left knee to part his thighs..  
Athelstan whimpered... his cock twitched against the belly of Ragnar.. he squirmed slightly trying his best to rub against him. so good.. so perfect he said with a sigh..  
Soon they were dry humping each other.. if grinding your leaking cocks together counted as dry humping.. certainly not so considering the beads of fluid from them both that connected.. drawing him even nearer..  
You tease me Ragnar.. I don't know what I shall do..this feeling beneath me unlike any iv ever felt before. He wrapped his arms around Ragnar now clenching to him as if afraid to let go..  
Ragnar held his arms down without force and his tongue slid to meet the underside of Athelstans leaking cock.. his face pushed against the soft hair and milky belly. the color of a white seashell.. and his cheeks still flushed shyly.. you are quite a man Athelstan.. he enveloped his cock head now.. sucking till he seen a familiar glow. powerful and unknowing. delicate yet ravenous.  
His hand slid down his shaft, his other dissapearing beneath him.. pressing at the sensitive dwellings between his hard cock and perfectly shaped ass. his touch causing the other man to lose almost all control..  
Your taste.. your smell.. it delights me.. Athelstan your body has the flavor of fall.. of winter.. all the seasons enter you.. they swell within you.. he kissed his way up again for another kiss.. along the way his tongue sliding over every ripple of the prophet before him. his hardened nipples took such lovely pain being nibbled and sucked on..  
Your skin Athelstan tastes of peppermint, and sweet lemongrass.. your hair like roasted chestnuts. your cock is like a fine English wine. Athelstan giggled at that one..  
He whispered back to him.. perhaps even deeper inside I taste sweet as swell.. like fresh pears and spice, the juice and flesh coated seeds of pomegranates.. I feel your yearning.. you want and crave my flesh to be wrapped around yours.. I can feel your need. the gods can feel your need. he grinds against him again.. even my God can feel your need..  
Ragnar wasted no more time.. he still managed to mutter not yet..I want to take my time with you my love.. great things to come to those who wait.. his cock was aching.. as was his lovers.. there only release lay between them.. They each guided there hands to the others.. there erections again meeting in a familiar way. wildly pushing into each other.. thrashing against the waves of time. coming together as one. there was nothing like Athelstan.. Ragnar reminded himself of that. he would never let him go again. nore his beautiful cock. not a chance.. ribbons of pleasure began to escape there bodies.. the rough moans and a light curses under there breaths. cumming into one another's palm. aching.. releasing.. enjoying the heated droplets that painted there bellys.  
Ragnar kissed Athelstan threw there orgasms.. wanting to dwell on the lingering tremors. he was to marvelous not to make love to. one lover strong and powerful, and beastly.. the other full of passion and an unwavering need to please. Athelstan is everything he desired and wished to be. he knew deep down he was a better man for knowing him..for loving him.  
There hands met once more.. touching each ones finger to the other ones mouth.. tasting the pearlescent nectar between them.. the flavor mixing together was unmistakable. together they had achieved something great. an alliance of perfect love and perfect trust.. slowly drifting asleep in the arms of each other, as well as the gods .  
Athelstan.. Ragnar spoke up.. I meant it when I said I loved you. I will never dare leave you again.. you have me for eternity.. we will wander the halls of Valhalla. we will feast and drink with the gods. our gods will come together in triumph.. in hand in hand as we have done.  
You have bewitched me Athelstan replied.. I love you as well.. and I will be honored to attend the celebration of our gods becoming as one. kissing his lover once more with insatiable hunger.. embracing..  
Seeming to tie together so perfectly.. they knew right then and there they had found there other half. never losing the faith that they would survive this life together..  
there was no reason to ever be apart ever again.. Ragnar looked Athelstan deep in the eyes.. again warming his core.. you fell for a Viking. a Pagans dark kiss..  
Athelstan blushed.. Indeed I did.. I fell for a great Pagan warrior.. you fell for a Christian.. a man of Christ. for what does that say about us..  
Ragnar thought for a moment.. we are no different at all.. we are still bonded beyond the oceans, beyond the sky's.. I will shout it from the rooftops.. I love you.. now We will be together for all time.. Athelstan in his familiar way.. pressing his face to his.  
Ragnar Lothbrook by the winds.. that carry us to salvation.. I accept your vow.. I remain in your debt. my lover, my partner, brother and friend..  
I suppose now said Ragnar your going to need a ring.. all Viking brides deserve a proper one.. Athelstan laid his head on his chest suppose They do..wait why am I the bride..  
Ragnars arms held him tight.. oh I dunno.. I suppose my Pagan gods would let there be two men to be Wed. do not worry your pretty little head about it.. this was the beginning of something magical.. a love that lasts threw all creation.. The rain poured still into the night.. the universe had fullfilled much more then the coming harvest.. seeds planted in the soils of time.

**Author's Note:**

> So i hoped this was enjoyed! comments and ideas are welcome! Thank you to whoever reads my stuff. Much love and blessed be!


End file.
